Percy Jackson Oneshots
by SpookyShota
Summary: I'll post any lemony oneshots I do in the PJ universe or with PJ characters here. I like Percy and Nico and will do a lot with them. Might do straight ones but I prefer gay. Comments, critiques, and requests are appreciated. Might contain bondage and light bdsm but nothing too extreme or noncon. I fixed the formatting issue also, just had to switch from rtf to txt, sorry bout that
The alarm clock went off with a loud buzz. Nico groaned, realizing that he had forgotten to turn it off Friday night so he could sleep in today. He lazily climbed out of bed and unplugged it. Nico went into the bathroom connected to his room and looked at his skinny young body in the mirror. His wavy black hair was a mess, but it was Saturday and he didn't plan on going out, so he didn't care. He brushed his teeth and stepped over to the toilet and pulled out his uncut 5 inch morning wood. He let loose and his piss came out like a firehouse and sprayed everywhere due to his erection. He considered wanking afterwards but wasn't really horny at the time and just wanted his dick to go down and stop making a huge tent in his sweatpants due to his lack of underwear. He decided to take a shower.

Meanwhile in a house a few streets over, Percy was sneaking out through his window to avoid having to do the homework his parents discovered he'd been putting off. After he was out he set off down the street, with no particular location in mind. He took out his phone checked on Facebook. He had one new friend request. It was from a boy named Nico who went to the same school. At first he didn't recognize him, but when he went onto his profile and looked at a couple of his pics he remembered him from English class. Nico had helped him with an essay before. Percy remembered thinking that he was pretty cute and wanting to hang out with him, but at the time he was occupied with two other boys.

He kept browsing Nico's photos until he came along one of him from summer a month ago in clingy swim shorts, shirtless and soaking wet. Now he definitely wanted to get to know Nico better.

Percy accepted the request and messaged Nico.  
"Hey. :) You helped me with a paper in English once, right?"

Nico was singing along to his favorite vinyl, In The Aeroplane Over The Sea, when he heard his phone buzz. He grabbed it off his nightstand and read the message. His face lit up with a smile. He had been infatuated with Percy since school started. He had three classes with him, English, Gym, and Biology. But Percy had always seemed to have a boy(or two) he was busy with and Nico didn't think Percy even noticed him until he needed help that one time. He wasn't sure whether to send him a friend request at first and only went through with it after deliberating on it and mustering up his courage. But now he had accepted and even wanted to talk to him and Nico was ecstatic.

Nico replied.

"Yeah, that was me, what's up?"  
"Just walking around, don't really have anything to do. You live near me right? Wanna hang out?"

Nico's smile grew even more. Now the boy he'd been crushing on actually wanted to hang out with him.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I live over on Emerson street, just a few houses down from the brick sign."  
"The Homeowner's Association thing? All the houses over there look kinda the same. You have a car or something in your driveway?"  
"Nah, my parents are away with the car right now and won't be back for a while. I'll just message you the address, use your GPS."

Percy smirked. No parents home. He'd have Nico all alone.

"Alright, cool. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Nico's breathing quickened. He couldn't believe Percy was actually coming over. He put on a shirt and looked at his hair in the mirror. It was messy, but he thought it looked good in a casual, nonchalant type way. He considered styling it with some gel but didn't want to give Percy the impression he was trying too hard to impress him. Besides, it usually took him more than a few minutes to get his hair right, and Percy would be over soon. He went downstairs to the living room and waited on the couch.

Percy pulled out his phone.

"I'm here, this the right place?"

Nico looked out the window and saw Percy. He went to the door and opened it.

"This is the right place." Nico said with a grin. Percy stepped up to the doorway and the two boys momentarily looked each other over.

Nico was thinking that Percy was hotter than ever. At 6'0" Percy was a full 5 inches taller than him, and had bright sea green eyes and black hair.

Percy was thinking that Nico was even cuter than he remembered with his light brown eyes and jet black hair and tight little body, and mentally kicking himself for not approaching him sooner.

Percy broke the silence. "Hey, thanks for letting me come over. I've been wanting to get to know you for a while, just been busy."

Nico blushed and invited Percy in.

Percy stepped in while Nico closed the door.

"So, how long are your parents gonna be gone for?"  
"All day, actually. They're out of town for my dad's job, he has to attend a meeting."  
"Any siblings"?  
"Nope, just me." Nico wondered to himself why Percy was so concerned about who else was in the house. "Why do you ask?"

Percy responded in a reassuring voice, "Like I said, just wanna get to know you better. By the way, thanks for that help with my English paper. I owe you one."

"Nah, it was nothing. Let's go up to my room, my ps4 and Wii U are up there. You play Rocket League or Smash?"  
"Not really, but you could teach me."  
"Alright. "

Nico smiled enthusiastically and led Percy up the stairs to his room.

After 45 minutes the tension and awkwardness had died down and the two boys were laying on the bed while Nico coached Percy in his game of Rocket League. It wasn't Percy's sort of game, but Nico seemed to really be enjoying it based on the way he jumped and shouted when Percy managed to score a goal, so Percy went along with it and showed enthusiasm.

Percy's game finished, the first one he had managed to win.

Nico beamed and said sarcastically "My Rocket League coaching skills are truly amazing."

Percy laughed and handed Nico the controller. "Why don't you show me what you can do in this game?"

Nico accepted and started another match. "Watch and learn, Percy."

Percy got up and positioned himself so he was sitting behind Nico on his knees, with his arms around Nico's neck and his chest against the back of Nico's head. He nuzzled his chin against the top of Nico's head. Nico's smug grin turned into a sheepish, comfortable one.

5 minutes later the match was over and Nico had floored his opponent 4 to 0.

"I guess you weren't lying about being good, haha".  
Nico was feeling a bit more confident around Percy. "Nope, I'm even on the all time top leaderboards."

Percy scooted back onto the bed. Nico turned around to face him.

Percy suggested they play a game.

"Like what?"  
"Just something for us to get to know each other better. How about Truth or Dare?"

Nico's cheeks turned red. He had never been played truth or dare before, especially not with a cute boy on his bed. But he had read about it.

"Sure, that sounds fun."  
"Alright, you go first."  
"Okay, truth or dare."

Percy responded. "Truth".

Nico thought about what to ask.

"Do you like anyone at school?"

Nico momentarily daydreamed about Percy professing that his crush was him.

"Yes."

Nico tensed up. "Who do you like?"

Percy smiled and responded. "Nope. You only get one question and I already answered it, if you wanna know WHO my I like you'll have to ask again."

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiinne."

"Now my turn. Truth or dare?"

Nico responded "Truth", too scared to go for a dare just yet.

"What color underwear are you wearing?"

Nico blushed a deep red.

"Uuuuuuhhhh..."  
"Well?"  
"...I may or may not actually be wearing any underwear at the moment."

This surprised Percy, and made his libido start to flare up. Thankfully he was wearing jeans and tight boxer briefs at the moment and they were pretty good at hiding erections.

The same couldn't be said for Nico, who had been turned on by his crush asking him a question like that. He shifted to try to hid his oncoming erection.

Percy could tell what Nico was doing and it amused him.

"I guess that means it's your turn again then."

"Right, right. Truth or dare?"

Percy responded "dare", not wanting to answer truth and have to reveal that we was into Nico but instead to toy with him for a while longer.

"I dare you...

Nico took a while to come up with a good dare, not being too experienced with the game.

But Percy had made Nico horny, and he decided to press his luck.

"I dare you to take off your shirt."

Percy did it immediately, yanking his shirt over his shoulders and playfully throwing it onto Nico's face. Its scent of sweat and body wash hit Nico, and made his erection grow even more. The way he was sitting hid it well, however. He removed it and looked at Percy. His abs were very well defined, and he obviously took great care of of his body. His hips formed a slight v shape leading to his waist, where his underwear peeked out above his jeans.

Percy could see Nico was impressed and flustered. He enjoyed making Nico blush, and he could tell from the way Nico had adjusted himself earlier and how he was sitting now that he was trying to hide an erection.

"My turn, Nico. Truth or dare?"

Nico was still nervous about doing a dare, and said "Truth" again.

"What's something about yourself you don't want anyone at school to know?"

Nico thought about it for a while.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course, my lips are sealed."

"I'm in the boyscouts."

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to know that?"

"I don't know, it's just kind of dumb. The uniforms are pretty embarrassing too."

"I used to be in the boyscouts.", admitted Percy.

Nico looked surprised. Percy really didn't look the type.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but only because my parents made me. Like you said, it's kind of dumb. I did learn how to tie knots and start fires though." Percy smirked. "Anyway, your turn again."

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll go with truth this time, but you better pick dare soon." Percy said slyly.

Nico was feeling comfortable around Percy and already knew what he wanted to ask. Something he'd wanted to ask since he'd first met Percy...

"Can I touch your abs?"

Percy let out a laugh. "Go for it. It'd be a waste to let these bad boys go unadmired."

Nico blushed, again, and leaned forward. He hesitantly reach his hand out to Percy's stomach, but Percy grabbed it and placed it against him. His abs felt smooth and hard. Nico moved has hand over them.

"You like them?"

"Maybe."

This certainly wasn't doing anything to make Nico's erection go down, but he wasn't worried as long as he remained sitting.

Percy wanted to take things further and see Nico become flustered again, and already had a dare in mind.

"Truth or dare?"

Nico built up his courage and put aside his nervousness. "I guess it's only fair I choose dare this time."

Percy smiled mischievously.

"I dare you to do 10 jumping jacks.

Nico's face become redder than ever before. He knew that doing jumping jacks would make his erection extremely obvious, and he suspected that that's why Percy chose this dare. And although he would never admit it, he found the idea of Percy forcing him to display his erection highly incredibly hot. He almost let out a whimper but caught himself.

"Well? Get on with it. 10 jumping jacks, now." Percy said in a dominant voice.

Nico slowly scooted back to the edge of the bed, trying to preserve his dignity for as long as he could. Finally he turned around and got off the bed.

"Face me." Percy commanded.

Nico bit his lip slightly and turned around. His erection was pitching a fairly large tent in his pants.

Percy looked at it for a while then looked at Nico in the eyes. Nico was embarrassed, but he didn't turn away and held the stare.

"Wow, Nico. It's almost like touching my abs turned you on."

Nico closed his eyes and started doing the jumping jacks one by one without responding. Percy laid back against the headboard and enjoyed the show as Nico's penis flopped up and down in his loose fitting pants. After Nico was finished he quickly climbed back onto the bed and got back into a sitting position. Although he was embarrassed, he was enjoying this immensely and his erection showed no sign of subsiding. Percy kept laughing under his breath at Nico's embarrassment.

Unbeknownst to Nico, Percy also had an erection. But it wouldn't show even it Percy got up thanks to his tight underwear and well fit jeans.

"Alright, very funny, now truth or dare Percy?"

"Dare."

Nico wanted to get revenge on Percy and give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Take off your jeans."

Percy smiled. He was glad Nico was finally getting a bit more forward, but he wouldn't let Nico get to him.

He removed his jeans immediately, making his erection clear and obvious. But he didn't seem embarrassed at all. If anything it was Nico who was embarrassed, setting Percy's huge dick of at least 7 inches, which was a full 2 inches bigger than his.

Percy interrupted Nico's staring. "You like what you see?"

Nico just responded with a low whimper.

Percy smiled. "Truth or dare."

Nico was getting restless and chose dare, wanting Percy to tease him more.

"Take off my underwear for me, slut."

Nico whimpered. This was the first time he had ever done anything like this and he was nervous, but he couldn't deny that he was also turned on. He obeyed, kneeling down in front of Percy.

"You like it when I call you slut?"

Nico just nodded.

He put his hand on the seam of Percy's black boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down. First to be revealed was Percy's well trimmed bush. Then the beginning of his thick shaft. Nico's eyes stared straight ahead, transfixed, as he pulled Percy's underwear down and revealed more and more of his shaft and balls behind it.

Finally, he got down to the head. He pulled the underwear down the rest of the way suddenly, and Percy's thick 7 inch penis jumped up, slinging precum onto Nico's face.

Percy just laughed, and Nico scooted back, but remained slouched down while Percy remained setting up on his knees, towering above him. Percy removed his underwear entirely and threw them across the room.

Their eyes met as Nico licked his lips, tasting some of the precum that had landed on them. He chose to let the rest remain on his face and not to wipe it off.

"My turn." Nico said suggestively.

He was hornier than ever and wanted to just put his lips around Percys dick right away, but he didn't want the game to end. He enjoyed being teased by Percy and wanted it to continue. Percy felt the same way, and as much as he wanted to shove his dick inside of Nico's sweet little mouth, he knew that he would enjoy playing with Nico even more.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Nico had an idea.

"You said you learned how to do knots in boy scouts, right?"

Percy didn't know what that had to do with anything but answered anyway

"Yeah?"

"I have some rope for boyscouts in my nightstand. Practice them on me."

Nico wanted Percy to tie him up.

Percy beamed with excitement and jumped down to open Nico's nightstand. There were 3 lengths of rope there. He grabbed them all.

"Lay down, faggot. You're gonna enjoy this."

Nico whimpered and obeyed, laying flat on his back.

The first thing Percy did was tie Nico's feet together. As he looked at Nico deciding how he should tie the rest of him up, he noticed that the top of Nico's headboard had cast iron decorations attached, which would be good places to tie a rope.

He grabbed Nico by the shoulders and dragged him up so that the top of his head was against the headboard.

Then he grabbed Nico's legs and lifted them up, and put a pillow underneath his back so his butt was raised up into the air.

At this point Nico could see what Percy was going to do and whimpered his approval.

Percy scooted up so his crotch was directly against Nico's butt. He took another piece of rope and used it to tie his hands together and raise them up along with his feet.

He then took the last piece of rope and used it to tie his feet and hands together, and to tie both to a piece of cast iron at the top of Nico's bed. Now Nico was entirely immobile, laying on his back with his butt raised up by a pillow, and his hands and feet above him. Nico's ass was very exposed to Percy, and even through his sweat pants Percy could see its curves and contours easily.

Percy smiled. It was his turn.

"Truth or dare?"

Nico responded "dare" immediately, wanting to progress things as fast as possible.

"Take off your clothes." Percy laughed after saying this.

"I can't. You tied up my hands."

Percy had a wide grin. "I guess I'll just have to take them off for you then."

Percy put his hands on Nico's back and slowly sneaked his fingers under the seam of Nico's pants. He kept moving them up until eventually he had Nico's buttocks cupped in has hands.

Nico had let out a small moan throughout this. The thought of Percy, strong, hot, sexy Percy, having his way with him and stripping him as he lay on back helpless and immobile drove him mad with lust.

Percy finally removed his hands from Nico's butt and lifted his pants all the way up his legs.  
He couldn't remove them completely due to the knots so he just pulled them partially over the rope to get them to stay up and out of the way.

Percy did the same with Nico's shirt.

Nico was now completely naked before Percy. Percy took a minute to admire Nico's small pink asshole sitting between his smooth white buttcheeks spread open because of the position of his legs. And his hard little nipples, and cute 5 inch cock resting against Nico's stomach, which looked tiny compared to Percy's thick 7 inches.

Percy then moved forward and wrapped his arms around Nico's thighs, and rested his penis right between Nico's buttcheeks.

The contact caused Nico to let out a very loud whimper and tense up a bit in lust. The head of Percy's penis was resting on Nico's ballsack, which was considerably smaller than Percy's.

"You like this don't you fucking faggot?

Nico responded by moaning.

"Don't just moan, answer me. Say 'Yes sir, I like how your cock feels against my ass.'"

Nico, still shy, said it in a quiet voice barely above a whisper. "Yes sir, I li-"

"Louder.", Percy interrupted.

"Y-yes sir, I like how your cock feels against my ass."

"Mmmmm. Good boy."

Percy began to grind against Nico's ass, moving his erection up and down between his cheeks. Meanwhile he put his face to Nico's inner legs and started kissing them sensually. He worked his way down, licking and kissing and sucking until he was at Nico's thighs, and then his crotch. He licked Nico's scrotum, eventually taking one of the smooth little orbs inside his mouth. While he was doing this he put his hands on Nico's ass and rubbed it.

Nico was moaning and purring all throughout, until Percy moved his thumb to the area between his cheeks and made contact with his little pink hole, and Nico let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Percy moved his tongue down to Nico's taint while he pressed in with his thumb, not quite penetrating Nico but still putting enough pressure on him for it to be pleasurable.

Percy then removed his thumb. He was enjoying the foreplay, but getting restless. He moved his head further down until he was licking around Nico's entrance and Nico was whimpering in pleasure and anticipation. He suddenly shoved his tongue in, tasting his soft, clean ass and making Nico let out a loud and deep moan. He moved tongue around swiftly in circles, thrusting in and out and all around.

Nico had never felt pleasure like this before, he squirmed around in his bondage and instinctively clinched his cheeks only to have Percy's tongue dart into them.

Percy was tired of playing around. He took his index finger and middle finger and raised them to Nico's entrance and shoved them in without warning. Nico let out of cry that was half pleasure and half pain from having his virgin hole penetrated. Percy was experienced and found Nico's prostate right away and put pressure on it, overwhelming Nico with pleasure. He swirled his fingers around and worked Nico's ass, crisscrossing them and spreading Nico's rectum open and taking them out and then penetrating Nico again and again.

But this was just preparation, and Percy was too horny to hold himself back any longer. He briefly shoved his tongue into Nico's ass once more to get it wet and well lubricated and then sat up and put the tip of his cock on Nico's tight hole. He pushed it forward just a few centimeters and Nico whelped. Before he continued he took one last look at Nico, tied up with his legs spread apart in the air and his penis leaking a pool of precum onto his belly.

Then he pulled back his foreskin and shoved the head of his dick inside Nico. The sound of Nico's shriek was drowned out by Percy's own moan and the pleasure finally spreading through his body. There was a hint of pain in Nico's voice, but Percy was insatiable and couldn't hold back, he shoved his thick 7 inch cock all the way into Nico's exposed virgin hole until his balls hist Nico's back. He could feel Nico's asshole repeatably clench from having such a large length enter it, but that just increased Percy's pleasure. Although Nico was feeling a significant amount of pain from having his virginity teared away from him, the pleasure he felt quickly overwhelmed it and Nico screamed in ecstasy.

Percy was oblivious, and at this point only cared about the pleasure emanating from his dick as he repeatedly thrusted into the helpless boy who was unable to move or resist. He pounded in again and again, his balls slapping Nico's back and the head of his penis gliding over Nico's prostate, which made the boy let out a loud and deep whimper every time Percy thrusted. It was a good thing nobody else was in the house, because both boy's screams and moans could be heard in all rooms.

Every time Percy hit Nico's prostate, both boys came closer to orgasm. But with Percy being the more experienced one he managed to last slightly longer.

Nico had never orgasmed from the prostate before, and it was like no other orgasm he'd ever had. Pleasure erupted everywhere in his body as the head of Percy's dick slammed into him and triggered Nico's explosion of cum. He could feel the sticky fluid traveling from his balls through his shaft and finally into the air in spurts of thick strands that landed all over face and chest. He had his mouth open and screaming as he covered himself in his own cum, quite a bit of it landing inside his mouth. His mind went blank and all thoughts other than pleasure went away.

Seeing this happen combined with Nico's clenching asshole massaging Percy's dick made his own orgasm come immediately after, as he thrusted violently into the small boy's ass as far he could and shot out what felt like gallons cum in the depth of his bowels. He collapsed onto Nico's legs, and the two boys remained a sticky mess whose only thoughts were of pleasure for several seconds.

They laid together like that for a few minutes, letting their breathing calm down and the last drops of cum leave their dicks.

Finally Percy made eye contact with Nico, his softening dick still inside Nico's ass in a mess of thick white fluid.

"...Whose turn was it again?" 


End file.
